


Before It All Began

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Mayweather meet before the Enterprise. (04/19/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Ok, In the novelisation of Broken Bow it says ((runs upstairs and grabs her copy of the book)) Page 35 ((Set sometime between our boys walking down the corridor and entering the engine room.)) "Listen Malcolm," Mayweather began, more quiet;y, "If I didn't thank you for recommending me for this assignment, let me do it right now." Set my brain going. First time writing slash sex.  


* * *

Travis walked slowly into the bar. It wasn't his normal thing to go into bars, especialy not ones like this. This bar was a confined Bar, with flashing lights and a crowded dance floor. Having been raised on a cargo ship, Travis was't comfortable in crowds. There had always only been his family on the ship, even though he had shared a cabin his entire life.

How he had joined Starfleet. It was wonderful and he had made friends quickly. He enjoyed hanging around with people who wanted to see the universe as much as him. His friends weren't the same as him though. They were uste to crowds and noise.

Travis soon became overwhelmed by the thrum of the dance floor. He looked around desperately but couldn't locate any of his friends. Slowly he backed away from the centre of the floor and towards the bar. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and was getting a growing feeling that he might be slightly claustrophobic. As he got shoved around unintentionally on the floor he managed to spot the bar. He pulled himself together and pushed through the crowd towards it.

As he approached the bar the crowd began to thin. He stopped and took a deep breath then glanced around for his friends. He couldn't see them anywhere. Sighing, he looked for a table to wait for them to appear at but every table in the house was taken.

Finally he moved over to a table where one man sat alone, scanning the crowd. The man at the table was quite short. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and loose black pants with a jacket draped over the back of his chair. Slowly Travis approached.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. The other man looked up at him and Travis realised he had the most shocking blue eyes.

"Of course, sit down," the other man said, gesturing at the seat. Travis sat down and waited for the other man to talk. The man with the blue eyes just continued scanning the crowd.

"I'm Travis Mayweather," he said. The other man looked over at him, studied him for a second then offered a small smile.

"Malcolm Reed," he told him. "Its nice to meet you."

"Same here," Travis exclaimed, grinning. "Come to bars on your own often or did you loose your friends?"

"I think there over there somewhere," Malcolm said, gesturing at the crowd.

"Mine to. I lost them on the floor, I kind of panicked in the crowd. I grew up on a cargo ship so I'm not used to the crowds."

"Really?" Malcolm asked, finally taking interest in the conversation. "What's it like living in space?"

"Kinder like living on Earth, other then the fact that it feels like I have lead in my boots. And the stars look wrong at night, feels like they should be moving."

"Ill know soon enough," Malcolm whispered, swirling his drink in his hand.

Travis looked at him, curiously. Malcolm felt the other man's stare and realized he had to explain himself.

"I'm in Starfleet. I've been assigned to the first warp 5 ship." Travis leaned forward, eager to continue the conversation.

"Really? I'm in Starfleet. I only just joined. I only just got back from a cargo run with my parents. Took me the last 2 years."

"Well, this ship should be a damn lot faster. If this mission goes well then all ships could be fitted with warp 5 engines."

"I would have appreciated that when I was a kid. But still, warp 5 would change the whole dynamics of the business. Wouldn't have a to be on the ship for as long. So ...what do you do on this new ship?"

"I'm the armoury officer," the other man revealed.

"Great. I'm training to be a helmsman. As long as I can remember it's all I wanted to be. I can remember sitting on my dads lap when I was little and being shown how to fly the ship."

"Learning a lot?"

"Not really. I mean, were covering the basics which I got down a long time ago. I think I already know everything I need to pass."

"Well, why don't you ask them if you can take the exams early?" the older man suggested.

"I did but they said they thought it would be better for me to sit through the academy first."

"Oh well," Reed shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the crowd. Travis thought about trying to find his friends but he was happy enough right here. Besides, he didn't want to brave the crowd just yet.

He started to talk to Reed again. The man wasn't very forthcoming but he was quite nice when you got to know him a little. Travis spent most of the night laughing and joking with the older man.

For Malcolm's part he took an instant liking to Travis. It wasn't often a guy he's just met made him laugh so much and the young man seemed to have an uncanny ability to get him to reveal things he wouldn't normally tell people.

The place began to wind down. People started leaving in clumps. Malcolm and Travis didn't realize how late it was until Travis looked up to check for his friends and realised he could see the other end of the dance floor. Malcolm followed his gaze and sighed softly.

"I should go. I'm on duty in the morning."

"Mind if I walk back with you?" Travis asked, scanning the crowd. "It looks like my friends have gone without me."

Malcolm nodded and the two men made there way out of the bar. They walked back towards Starfleet, chatting away comfortably. Malcolm hadn't felt this at ease with someone for a long time.

Travis's thoughts were taking a slightly different path. Mainly they were focusing on how close the other man was and how cute he looked when he smiled.

'I wonder what he would think if I made a pass' Travis thought to himself. He watched Reed for a second then made his choice. He placed his arm around the other man's shoulders. Malcolm seemed a little shocked but didn't shrug it off, which Travis took as a good sign. They continued to walk in silence, enjoying the contact.

They approached the officer's quarters far to soon. Travis sighed and Reed drew to a halt. He knew he may very well never see the other man again and suddenly felt compelled to kiss him.

Normally Travis was very cautious about relationships. If you started one on a cargo ship and it went bad you would still have to see that person every day, possibly for years. This time however he threw caution to the wind.

The other mans lips felt so good under his. Even better then Malcolm kissed him back enthusiastically. Travis wrapped his arms around the other man, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. Reluctantly they broke away.

"Would you like to come in?" Reed asked him. The Lieutenant's eyes were smouldering. Travis nodded and they entered the quarters.

Travis didn't waist any time in pushing Maclolms jacket to the floor and pulling the t-shirt of him. Malcolm gasped as Travis reached down and took his nipple into his mouth, running his tongue back and forth over the tender nub. He squirmed as Travis' hand came up to caress his other nipple.

Malcolm's erection was bulging against his pants. He felt like he was going to burst. It had been so long since he had had sex of any kind.

Travis took pity on him and opened his pants, pulling them down. He wasn't surprised to find that Malcolm wasn't wearing underwear. Travis moved back, pulling Reeds shoes and pants of, then he moved forward again and began kissing all around Malcolm's erection, leaving out the only bit that Reed really wanted him to kiss. Mlcolm felt his legs begin to weaken and wished he could lay down.

"Please," Malcolm moaned. Travis drew slowly back and smiled up at the older man, who was fighting for control. Finally he took pity again and lent over, taking Malcolm all the way into his mouth.

The Lieutenant found it hard to hold on with Travis' hot mouth around him and he felt his control shatter. He thrust helplessly into the other mans mouth and then came. Travis drank everything Malcolm had to offer then slowly let the other man out of his mouth.

Reed fell to his knees, exhausted by the experience. Travis reached out and pulled him close, leaning the other mans head on his shoulder. He whispered soft words of comfort and stroked the other man's hair gently.

Finally Malcolm came back to himself and looked at the man in front of him. Travis was smiling, showing his brilliant white teeth. He was wearing a pair of slack black pants and a loose black t-shirt.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me I'm overdressed?" Travis asked, smiling.

"I would but it's a little to clich. It would probably help if you stripped though."

Travis smiled and quickly stripped, freeing his unattended erection. At the sight of the other man naked Reed felt his own erection returning.

"What now?" Travis asked uncertainly.

"I want to be inside you," Malcolm admitted, runnging a hand along Travis' chest.

"Sure. I've never been with ...well anyone before. I don't really know what to do."

"Its ok, You'll learn," Malcolm commented, smiling. He lead Travis over to the bed and had the other man lay on his stomach with his hips on a pillow. He went to the drawers and retrieved a tube of lubricant.

The Lieutenant knelt behind Travis, put some of the lubricant on his hands. Then slowly inserted a finger into the other man. Mayweather groaned. Malcolm smiled and added another finger, slowly working Travis until he could slip 4 fingers inside him. He rubbed some of the lubricant over himself, trying not to moan at his own touch.

Slowly he positioned himself at Travis' entrance. He paused a second then began to move into him. Travis moaned as Malcolm moaned with him. Travis was so tight. Malcolm moaned more deeply as he pushed further in.

"So good," Travis moaned. Fighting not to buck his hips against the other man. Malcolm finally finished pushing inside the other man. Buried up to his balls, Malcolm paused and looked down at his lover. Travis lay whimpering on the bed, not quite knowing what he was allowed to do.

Malcolm smiled and pressed the other mans hips into the pillow, then he began to thrust, not much but just enough to rub over that sensitive spot and drive Travis crazy.

"Mal ...oh Mal..." Travis moaned, the words were lost to him as both men came at the same time. Travis collapsed onto his back, exhausted, as Malcolm collapsed on his back. Malcolm found himself and pulled out of Travis. The other man moaned at the loss of contact and Malcolm brushed a few gentle kissed across his shoulders.

"You're amazing," Travis whispered. Malcolm lay down and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"You're not half bad yourself."

Travis laughed and kissed Malcolm softly on the lips. Malcolm smiled and pulled Travis as close as he could. The young man curled up on his chest.

"This isn't just a one night thing, is it?" Travis asked, hesitantly.

"I hope not," Malcolm told him. Travis sighed, satisfied by this, and drifted of to sleep. Malcolm lay awake for a long time, stroking the other man's hair and wondering how he was going to persuade then to let Travis take his exams early so he could get a post on Enterprise.


End file.
